el peor castigo
by scp19
Summary: Cuando una noticia que tu mismo causaste te da un giro inesperado a tu existencia y ya la decicion esta tomada y no hay vuelta atras, tendras que afontar las concecuencias.Es mi primer fic, soy pesima con los Summary.realmente es de todos los cullens


1. La peor noticia que nos cayó como un balde de agua fría

Pov Bella  
>Estábamos camino de nuevo a la oficina del director por tercera...no cuarta... Ya no recuerdo cuantas veces vamos a la oficina del director, que es un fraude ya que se gasta los presupuestos para las obras, no compra casi comida párala cafetería ( aunque a nosotros no nos agreste a los humanos si ya que no se alimentan bien incluso hay muchos alumnos que ya les toca llevar su propia comida ya que la de la escuela no alcanza y con todo el dinero que se roba solo lo utiliza para comprarse una casa en Hawái y remodelarla )<br>-mami porque estamos caminando esta vez a la oficina del director si nosotros no hicimos nada esta vez- me pregunto una malhumorada Renesmee, mi pequeña que ya no es tan pequeña ya que ya alcanzo su mayoría de año y por ende iba a la escuela de Forks con todos mis "hermanos" ( Bella tiene el poder de manipular su escudo como ella quiere y una de las funciones es borrarle la memoria si ella quería a quienes estuvieran dentro de su escudo y eso fue exactamente lo que le hizo al pueblo de Forks para que no recordaran nada de ellos )  
>-Nessie esta vez no se qué pasa y eso no deberás preguntarse lo mejor a tu padre ya que él es el lector de mentes- le respondí con toda la dulzura a mi única hija<br>- creo mami que con todo lo que está pasando estoy un poco alterada ya que nos van a acusar de algo que esta vez no hicimos ya que después de la amenaza de la ultima vez llamamos la atención nos prohibieron hacer bromas los abuelitos Carlisle y Esme- me respondió mi hija se fue corriendo hasta mi querido esposo Edward que la recibió con toda la dulzura que era posible demostrarle un padre a su única hija  
>-Alice no puedes ver nada de lo que va a pasar allá adentro a al menos de que nos va acusar esta vez- le pregunte a mi mejor amiga y hermana<br>-Realmente no lo sé Bella parece que el director todavía está decidiendo nuestro castigo pero al parecer veo quiere venganza de nuestra última travesura- me contesto mi amiga  
>...FLASHBACK...<br>" eran alrededor de la tres de la mañana y estábamos en la casa del director más específicamente en si cochera dispuesto a pintar su auto por la injusticia que hizo el otro día cuando estábamos en el laboratorio  
>- de que color vamos apuntar su auto porque aquí traje de casi todos los colores que encontré en la tienda- anuncio mi hermano oso como lo llamábamos envía en las manos muchísimas latas de pintura<br>- yo traje el martillo por si acaso- dijo mi otra hermana Rosalie  
>- y nosotros que haremos y me sigo preguntando ¿Porque estamos nosotros aquí si esta Venganza es de ustedes?- nos preguntaban Jake y Nessie al unísono<br>- pues porque necesitamos manos extras para terminar más rápido pulgas- le respondió de mala gana Rosalie y hay recuerdo que no importa si han pasado cíen o un millón de años Rosalie y Jacob se seguirían llevando con perros y gatos o en este caso como lobos y vampiros  
>- pues que esperamos para empezar- nos pregunto Jasper que estaba bastante ansioso por nuestras emociones<br>- COMENZEMOS- dijimos al unísono  
>Y haci empezó la noche más divertida que había tenido en años ya que desde que nació Nessie ya Emmett no hacia tantas bromas como antes pero seguía haciéndolas de vez en cuando, entre pintar y destruir el auto no la pasamos de maravilla hasta los lobos que nos estaban ayudando en nuestra pequeña venganza<br>Al día siguiente no sabemos qué fue lo que nos delato porque a primera hora de la mañana nos mandos llamar y nos impuso el castigo que sinceramente era fácil pero para nosotros fue de lo más repugnante y asqueroso que hemos hecho en nuestras largas ya que nos hicieron probar toda y cada una de las comidas por un mes y cada vez que llegábamos a la mansión era a vomitar todo lo que nos ponían a probar hasta que Carlisle y Esme preocupados ya que después de la escuela solo no la pasábamos vomitando fueron a hablar con el director y ahí se termino el castigo pero en la mansión todos hasta los lobos recibieron uno de los castigos de Esme que consistía en limpiar toda la casa y hacer lo que normalmente hacia Esme mientras nosotros estábamos en la escuela pero si fue mucho mejor que el que teníamos en la escuela aunque nos haya puesto la condición que lo teníamos que hacer a paso humano yo vampírico "  
>...FIN FLASHBACK...<br>Esa fue la mayor broma que hemos hecho hasta el momento e iba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me fije cuando habíamos llegado a la orina del director donde nos hicieron esperan mientras que la señora Cope tarareaba una canción muy fea y archivaba uno papeles que no me tome la molestia de ver ni revisar solo me limite a quedarme sentada en la silla vacía entre mi hija y Edward mientras Edward me acariciaba la mano y con ese acto me lograba tranquilizar un poco los nervios y el hecho de que Jasper estuviera mandando olas de tranquilidad en el ambiente  
>Cuando Porfían nos llamaron Alice no se movía y ahí fue cuando supe que estaba teniendo una visión y tal vez fuera de lo que se nos avecinaba detrás de esa puerta que en cierto modo me producía un poco de escalofríos.<br>- Chicos por favor tomen asiento ya que esta noticia es muy dolorosa para mi anunciarla ya que son los mejores estudiante que esta escuela haya tenido y probablemente tendrá pero su comportamiento en este último tiempo ha sido un desastre y con todas personas hemos llegado a la conclusión de esta decisión que para mí es bastante difícil de anunciar- nos dijo el director con una cara de que sentía los hechos muy bien fingida ya que en el fondo no sentía nada de lo que estaba diciendo y yo diría por la cara de disgusto de Jasper que estaba más que contento por dentro con la noticia que no iba a dar  
>- chispos lamento decirles que esta EXPULSADOS DE ESTA INSTITUCIÓN y además sus padres están afuera para llevarse los y por favor recojas todas sus pertenencias y no dejen nada- esa noticia nos cayó como un balde de agua fría aunque no la sintiéramos fue un golpe muy duro para todos<br>No tuvimos de otra mas que asentir todos juntos.


End file.
